Un départ, un sentiment inavoué, une déclaration
by alea holmes
Summary: Le superviseur ne réagit pas. Seul comptait sa douleur. Son amour. Sa vie désormais sans but." une songfic centrée sur un Sara/Grissom.


Jim Brass s'inquiétait. Il y avait de quoi ! Depuis quelques semaines, il voyait son ami, son collègue s'enfonçait dans une solitude qui ne lui allait pas. Il restait de longues heures le regard fixé sur un point, mais inexpressif. Parfois son visage exprimait une fugace émotion. Toujours la même. La douleur. Puis il redevenait neutre. Il ignorait que l'on épiait, croyait être seul quand il se laissait aller. Mais tous le voyaient de plus en plus solitaire, triste le regard vide, sans expression. Depuis trop longtemps, son visage ne s'illuminait plus d'un sourire. Trop souvent enfermé dans son bureau, sans rien dire, avec ses chers bocaux, à milles lieux de tout. L'équipe s'inquiétait. Tous se demandaient ce qui n'allait pas, mais personne n'osait lui parler, le forcer à leur dire ce qui le rendait malheureux. Grissom défendait farouchement sa vie privée, interdisant à quiconque de s'en mêler. Mais il le fallait, Catherine le lui avait dit. Ecklie rôdait, attendant la moindre faute de Grissom pour le virer. Bien sûr, ce dernier faisait son boulot, mais la flamme qui brûlait dans ses yeux avait disparu dans ce vide que tout jugeait, à juste titre, inquiétant. Après avoir vu passer leur ami devant la salle de repos, plongé dans ses pensées, les yeux rivés au sol, il débattirent mais rien ne sortit. Devaient-ils ou non intervenir au risque de fâcher leur boss, leur ami ? Ce fut Greg qui les décida en revenant leur dire que le boss en question pleurait. Et Brass fut désigné volontaire pour aller voir ce loup solitaire. Cet animal blessé. Son ami.

« Gil, tout va bien ? demanda prudemment une voix.

Le superviseur ne réagit pas. N'aurait pas pu réagir. Trop pris dans ses douloureuses pensées. Déconnecté de la réalité, il était à mille lieux du labo, de Jim, de l'inquiétude de leurs amis. Seul comptait sa douleur. Son amour. Sa vie désormais sans but. Les larmes coulaient de ses yeux clos, sans discontinuité. Il allait la perdre. Ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps, mais jamais il n'avait eu le courage de lui avouer, de lui dire… Et maintenant, il était trop tard. Elle allait repartir, elle s'enfonçait sous yeux. Et il ne pouvait rien faire… rien… Il l'avait fait venir près de lui. Maintenant elle allait repartir à cause de lui…

Je vais la perdre… soupira-t-il désespéré. Je vais la perdre. Je ne veux pas la perdre.

L'aimez-vous ? demanda Brass, comprenant d'un coup la situation, mais ignorant de qui Gil parlait.

La réponse le surprit.

_ Oui ! Je suis perdu sans elle ! _Comme un artiste en enfer_

_Comme un enfant qui se perd_

_J'étais comme ça devant elle_

_Elle était tellement belle_

_Elle était tellement pour moi_

_Que je ne sais même pas_

_Si j'ai vu trembler mes doigts_

_Quand elle était là !_

_ Ce n'est pas suffisant cela ! fit le policier.

_ Mais que faut-il de plus alors ? Je suis prêt à tout pour elle ! Tout _! Prêt à me couper les veines_

_Prêt à refaire la vie_

_Prêt à refaire ma vie_

_Prêt à tuer les démons_

_Qui m'empêchent de la revoir_

_Et prêt à crier son nom_

_Toute ma vie dans le noir_

Il se tut, la voix brisée par les sanglots.

_ Je suis comme un fou sans elle Jim… Elle est ma vie, mon sang, mon âme. Sans elle…_Un fou qui fait n'importe quoi_

_Qu'elle ne soit rien que pour moi_

_Pour qu'elle m'aime !_

_Je ferais n'importe quoi !_

Abasourdi, le capitaine ne sut que dire. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait Gil lui parler de ses sentiments, lui si introverti, si renfermé. La perte celle qui l'aime lui donnait ce courage qui lui manquait. A présent, il faisait les cent pas dans la pièce. Sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Il monologuait, exprimant sa peur, sa plus grande peur.

_ Mais elle, Jim ? Elle ? M'aime-t-elle ? M'aime-t-elle autant que je l'aime ? Je ne veux pas la perdre, mais je ne supporterais pas qu'elle me rejette. Jim, m'aime-t-elle ?

Ce ne fut pas Jim qui répondit, mais une voix que tous deux identifièrent sans peine. Une voix qui fit vibrer le cœur de Gil. Une voix… Cette voix. Cette voix qu'il aimait. Cette voix qui lui donnait vie. Cette voix qui était tout pour lui. Cette voix qu'il ne pouvait pas entendre sans sourire. Cette voix enfin qu'il chérissait plus que tout.

_ _Je voudrais que tu deviennes mes veines_

_Je serais la mendiante la reine_

_Pour que tu m'aimes, pour que tu m'aimes !_

Ils se regardèrent sans un mot, figés. De surprise, d'émotion. A côté d'eux. Jim n'en revenait pas. Ces ceux-là s'aimaient. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Et à voir la tête de leurs collègues à côté d'eux, aucun d'eux ne s'y attendait. Sara et Grissom ensemble ? Impensable ! Et pourtant… D'un coup tout s'expliquait. Leur connivence, l'osmose qui régnait entre eux quand ils travaillaient ensemble. Leur complicité, sans égale dans le labo, leur changement de comportement. L'un et l'autre souriaient sans raison particulier, semblant rayonner de bonheur, jusqu'à ce que Sara annonce qu'elle partait. Aussitôt, la température avait baissé. Le sourire de Grissom n'apparaissait plus, Sara s'était renfermée sur elle-même. Personne n'avait compris que tout était lié. Qu'ils s'aimaient. Ils avaient pris leur changement brutal de comportement pour de la contrariété de perdre une amie, pour Grissom. Personne n'avait fait attention qu'il s'enfonçait, parallèlement à l'approche du départ de Sara. Personne n'avait compris quel drame se jouait dans leur équipe. Personne… Pas même Greg, le meilleur ami de Sara. Pas même Catherine, confidente de Grissom. Personne…

Perdus dans leur bulle, dans un monde qui n'appartient qu'à eux, les yeux noyés dans ceux de l'autre. Oubliant tout. Le labo, les enquêtes, les soirées seul, l'interdiction. Oubliant tout sauf l'autre.

_ Sara, ne me laisse pas. Je t'en supplie reste…, fit finalement Gil les yeux noyés de larmes. Sara… Ma Sara… Je suis prêt à tout pour toi. Tout. _Prêt à casser des montagnes_

_A brûler la terre entière_

_A faire dix mille ans de bagne_

_A vider l'eau de la mer_

_Pour te serrer contre moi_

_Et sentir trembler tes doigts_

_Au bout du souffle de ta voix_

_Entendre que tu m'aimeras._

_ Je t'aime, chuchota finalement Sara.

D'instinct, Gil s'approcha, enserra la jeune femme dans ses bras.

_ Je t'aime Sara. Plus que tout. Plus que moi… je t'en supplie, ne m'abandonne pas… »


End file.
